Voodoo Dolls and Thorns
by Squealing Ninja
Summary: Why did he come back? Everyone's life was better without him, anyways. Sasuke has returned, turning Sakura antisocial. She suddenly starts blacking out, and next thing you know... She's in the Akastuki's lair. What the hell happened.


**Voodoo Dolls**

**Disclaimer!**

A girl with pink hair starred out of her window, watching the rain. It was supposed to be her first day of training with Lady Tsunade, but the day before Sasuke had left. She had stopped crying about five hours ago, now she just stared out the window. She could just barely see Naruto and Kakashi training, only because once in a while Naruto would ran past her window alarmed. Usually, that would make Sakura smile and then laugh at him, but today was different. It stung her to see him so… _happy_. She shifted so that her back was to the window. How could they train? Not only was it raining, but… Sasuke had left. Even Ino was happy (Sakura saw her walking through the streets with her team)! Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, and cried softly into her legs.

That very thought was what kept her from going outside. Sasuke had returned a week ago, along with others. Everyone else was oh-so-happy to see him back! Sakura had run away before his eyes could drift to hers'. The only person that came to find her was Ino, for some odd reason. Sakura and Ino had sat in this room and cried… And laughed, and… You get it. Ino had left after Sakura begged to her to lie to the group saying 'Sakura is really sick. So she won't be able to come out for some time!' Or something like that… They even got Lady Tsunade in on it! Sakura sighed, not that it mattered. If she went out, she would most likely end up being caught by one of her friends. She cradled her legs, and rested her cheek against them. After Sasuke had called her weak and left, she had become stronger. Much stronger. She was _literally_ past Tsunade, both in healing, and in strength. If she really wanted too, Sakura could easily march out there and beat the crap out of Sasuke. But she couldn't do that, Naruto would be so hurt. She couldn't get herself to hurt her closest friend.

Her body felt bare, and pale. Sakura stood up, time to grow up. She wasn't weak anymore, and time to prove that. Sakura slipped on her usual outfit, which made her look wide and flat. She walked out of the room, her head held high. Walking out of her teeny tiny apartment, Sakura walked straight to the training grounds. A while back, Lady Tsunade had decided it would be better to train with everyone. So that's what they started doing, and it was actually pretty fun. The only time they ever where in their group, was to go on missions, which was rare. Sakura approached the training ground, she felt shaky and weak. She just wanted to run home and pass herself out on the floor. _Just do it. Get it over with it! Then we can run back ._Sakura nodded with herself in agreement. That's what she would do. Sakura heard the clatter of weapons and the sounds of people yelling. She made her way into an open field, all of her friends—and a few others—were training.

Naruto was the first to notice her, he turned his head only slightly to look, but then it turned into a full blown look. Her eyes seemed to shine, he sprinted towards her. She was tempted to run, she honestly felt herself inching towards the city. "Sakura-chan, you're not sick anymore!" He called, and then hugged her. She sighed; it had only been a week. She wiggled her way out of his grasp. "Naruto, it's only been a week! Calm down." He shook his head, "Sakura, it's been _three_ weeks." Her heart stopped. "What?" He nodded, and looked at her with concern. "Yeah, it's been three weeks and you haven't come out once! Ino said you were very ill." He pouted, but she took no attention towards it. Her body suddenly felt weak and next thing you know… She wakes up in the hospital.

She woke up, startled. Where the hell was she? She sat up, and looked around. It was a white room, and she could see her close folded up neatly by the window. "Sakura? Oh! You're awake." Tsunade walked in, she flashed a big smile. Sakura couldn't really tell what the fuck was happening, so she nodded. "What happened?" Why did her voice sound so weak? "You collapsed at the training grounds, no one knows why thought! Not even me." She glared at her, but not with anger. She guessed it was just so Sakura would answer. Sakura shrugged, "I don't know either." Tsunade nodded, the door suddenly swung open. "Lady Tsunade! We found three empty sleeping pill bottles at Sakura Haruno's house!" The nurse said, tossing Tsunade the jars. A moment of silence, Tsunade carefully read over each one. _I don't remember taking those… _Tsunade's eyes turned hard, "These say you bought them yesterday." Sakura's heart stopped. She had not memory of even leaving her room! "Sakura! What did you do?" Tsunade yelled, glaring at her. Sakura was at a loss for words. Without thinking, Sakura bolted out past Tsunade.

Why was she running? She had nothing to fear… Either way, she kept at it. The white loose kimono nearly slipped off her body. People watched her suspiciously as she panted, why was it so hard for her to run? She kept running, every couple of minutes having to stop and take deep breathes. "Sakura Haruno, please come with us." She turned, and behind her was a group of ANBU. What the… Sakura shook her head, "No! Leave me alone!" She screamed, she ran again. For some reason, she had regained herself again, as soon as one caught up to her, she was able to beat him down easily. The other two looked at the now dead ANBU to the pinkette. Had she… Had she just killed an ANBU? What the hell was happening to her! Why hadn't she just gone with them! Once again, she blacked out. The last thing she could see was something red blocking her vision.

Sakura woke up, again, but this time she was in an open field. Everything seemed brighter than usual, she also felt wet. Sakura managed—barely—to pick her upper body to exam the rest of herself. Her heart skipped a beat. The white kimono was smeared with blood, all of which was not her own. Sakura gasped, and started to crawl backwards towards the nearest tree. Her back felt the warm of one, and she stopped. Her heart was racing, and she could barely see straight. An unusual warmth of a hand caressed her shoulder. Sakura jumped, but then leaned into the touch. The touch soon became two hands, wandering around her shoulders and back. _"I really missed you…"_ Sakura's heart stopped.

She jumped away, and watched the shadow come out, "Sasori!" She gasped, and glared at him. He smiled, and tilted his head a bit. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Although I'm glad you remember me." He smirked. The twenty feet between them didn't seem far enough. "L-Leave me alone!" She was stuttering. Jesus. She was losing it, that's for sure. His smirked grew, "Sakura, relax. I won't hurt you; I'm just here to take you back with me." Take her back with him? Her mind couldn't quite comprehend what he told her. She shook her head, trying to clear her clouded mind, "What?" Good. She had stopped stuttering.

"Come easily. If I fight you, you will lose. I can already sense how unstable you are." She flinched, she he could tell she was freaking out. She shook her head, and then clenched her shaking fists. He frowned, and then he looked down on her shaking fists. His smirk was back. "You're covered in blood. I know whose, too. It was from the three ANBU chasing you, I watched as you slaughtered them all. Quite funny if you ask me." She looked at him in horror, "What?" She squeaked, not she would be known as a Missing-Nin. She already knew, killing three ANBU then leaving the city wouldn't go over to well. He nodded, "Yes, you used your bare hands to rip off their arms and legs." He smiled, his eyes shining. So that was it. The last thing she remembered from that was something red being splashed across her face, but the red thing was blood.

She shook her head, and then went into a fighting position. Her fists clenched tighter, she went to push chakra down, but nothing came. She tried again, nothing. Sasori must have sensed something; his smile was replaced with another smirk. "When I was touching you, you didn't even realize that I was putting a seal over _all_ of your chakra." Her face fell into agony and horror again, so basically, she was screwed. Not knowing what else to do, she felt something over coming her. It was pushed back, and she screamed. It was painful; it was the blackness that kept creeping up on her. The seal must have been strong; it was able to repel the blackness. She fell to her knees; her eyes were starting to water. Sasori was suddenly by her side, he pressed two gentle fingers to her forehead. She was out cold.

Sakura woke up, she was cold… Really cold! She looked down, alarmed. Nothing. Literally, she had no clothes on anything on her. Lucky, a white blanket was clumsily thrown over her lower body. A man walked in, half black, half white. He was split down the middle, each color on a different side. Even his eyes were different, Sakura was honestly amazed. Never has she seen something that odd. "You're awake." Sakura nodded, her body felt a slight stinging sensation on her stomach. He eyed her, she felt uncomfortable, and she covered her chest with one arm. He walked over to cabinets, and started going through them. Sakura began to wonder what he was looking for, but then he pulled out a white dress. He tossed it towards her, and then left.

Sakura looked at it, it was plain but cute. Deciding it was better than being naked, she slipped it on. Apparently, they had left her panties on. Thank God. Sakura walked out, she had stopped trembling. She heard voices, and slowed herself. The closer she came to the light at the end of the hallway, the more the voices became clear.

"Leader-sama… What are we going to do with her? Why do you want her?"

"That is none of your business. Just make sure she's safe."

"Leader… She is very unstable. I could tell it by just looking at her." That voice she knew, it was Sasori.

"Does that really matter? Most of us are like that anyways!"

"SHUT UP FAG! I'M NOT UNSTABLE!"

"Sure, you fucking sacrifice!"

"At least I don't play with dolls!"

"Their puppets, jackass!"

She couldn't take it anymore. She walked in, the room fell silent and all eyes fell into her. Sasori smiled, "Come here, Sakura." She did, and sat next to him. Her eyes were glued to the table in front of her. She found it very interesting…

A shadowed figure observed her, and then nodded. "Yes, she is unstable. But that is only because she can't control herself." The figure came out from the darkness, he had orange hair. Sakura looked up and met his gaze, she quickly looked away. A man with slicked back hair laughed, "What a freak! Look at her hair! And her giant forehead!" he laughed. He pointed a finger at her, grabbing his stomach. She wasn't just going to be pushed around, especially by some jackass that thinks he could. Her mind grew clouded, but she could see, for once. The darkness poured over her, she could feel it too. Then she had a little idea, she wanted to hurt him. So, she letting it take over. It wasn't like she was stopping it or blocking it. Her hair flared up a bit. _Black out_.

She simply couldn't understand it. She let it take over her, yet it still didn't let her stay awake! And this time, she was seriously scared. She couldn't remember how she was there. Sakura looked at the people around the table, there was a groaning man. The silver haired man, he was on the floor. A huge gash in his body. His body fell limp, had she killed him? Sasori laughed, "Thank you. Finally, someone teaches him a lesson." Sakura looked at him, shocked. She wanted to run, but felt herself chained to the wall. She kept fidgeting; one hand was dripping blood onto the floor. "What…happened?" Sakura started to pant. The chains poofed away, and she slid down the cold wall. The man with orange hair stood up and walked over to her, "You lost control. Lucky, I was able to stop you." He told her, staring down on her. Her mind cleared, and she blinked away some fuzziness. Sakura nodded, even though she didn't quite understand.

"Sakura, Konan will show you where you will sleep." And with that, he disappeared into the shadows. A woman with blue hair walked towards her. The girl seemed emotionless, Sakura blinked at her. At least she wasn't the only freak around her. Sakura stood up, and the woman gently grabbed her hand and led her out. The halls were dark, nearly pitch black. But there was the occasional lantern. A door was open, and the woman gestured for her to enter first. So she did. The room was plain, only a black carpeted floor with a black bed. A nightstand was next to the bed, and a closet on the wall facing them. The woman walked in after her, she made another gesture towards the bed. Sakura followed it and looked, on it was –thankfully—some ladies stuff. Next to that was another dress, but it was black instead of white. "If you need anything, just ask." The woman's voice was beautiful, almost angel-like.

Sakura nodded, and thanked her. She left, shutting the door behind her. Sakura pulled herself onto the bed, it was fluffy. It made her want to just cuddle up into a ball and sleep. Sakura sighed, she knew she couldn't. Sitting up, she looked directly across from her, a door. She got up and walked towards it, she opened it. A bathroom appeared, she smiled. The Akatsuki hadn't washed off any of the blood. She got into the shower, the hot water pouring over her skin felt well. She felt herself slowly falling asleep, so she rushed and finished showering.

Sakura got out and found that someone had come into her room. She could tell because towels were placed on the bed. She sighed and took one, wrapping it gently around her body. She yawned, all this… Stuff… has made her exhausted. Sakura got on the bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
